Pride
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: A/U Fastidiada, incomoda y fuera de lugar es como se veía en aquel elegante sitio. Chistó la lengua y quiso arrojar la copa de champaña a la estúpida cara del jodido albino, pero en esta ocasión no era su culpa que ella estuviera ahí, era la de alguien más. ¡La ansiada secuela al fin esta aquí! Con el titulo de...¡Pride! XD


**Hola, bueno en vista de la buena aceptación (**llora mientras habla**) nunca creí que Beauty tendría semejante lista de reviews. No me queda más que responderles apropiadamente. Por lo que aquí les traigo la tan esperada secuela (**risas**) me sentí como director de cine. Agradezco a cada una de las personas que dejaron un comentario o que me pusieron como favorito tanto como autor e historia.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Declaimer:**

Bleach no es mío, es de Tite Kubo, jodido troll.

**A/U **Fastidiada, incomoda y fuera de lugar es como se veía en aquel elegante sitio. Chistó la lengua y quiso arrojar la copa de champaña a la estúpida cara del jodido albino, pero en esta ocasión no era su culpa que ella estuviera ahí, era la de alguien más.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Final**

**-Pride-**

**.**

* * *

Apretó la quijada y respiró hondo mientras contaba desde 1 a 100, intentó recordar cómo le habían dicho que moviera las piernas para no parecer un Tigre asechando a su presa mientras caminaba con esos altos tacones plateados, creyó que nunca volvería a estar en una situación parecida a la de aquella sesión fotográfica, sin embargo se había equivocado. Petulantes empresarios que pertenecían al círculo social de personas que jamás quisiera conocer, la miraban maravillados, cautivados y casi lascivamente mientras se desplazaba "grácilmente" por el salón elegantemente adornado. Con disimulo se acomodó un tirante del escotado tubo negro, porque a esa espeluznante tela ceñida no se le podía decir vestido, y tomó una copa de champaña del un mesero que por casualidad pasaba junto a ella. Conforme bebía el frio liquido los recuerdos del porque de esa situación le llegaron a la cabeza; así como la sensación de ser observada por los enigmáticos ojos de Toshiro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frunció el ceño y un ligero tic se apreciaba en su ceja derecha. Sus ojos negros miraron la irónica, maldita y asquerosa escena que se suscitaba ya muy comúnmente en su casa. Su padre, Kurosaki Isshin, un hombre de figura alta y cabellos negros con una actitud algo infantil, y su melliza Yuzu, una chica de belleza angelical y amabilidad desbordante, se encontraban platicando entretenidamente con el egocéntrico bastardo de Toshiro. Quien la miraba de vez en cuando desde sus sitio, con esos penetrantes ojos turquesa. Pidió al cielo algo de paciencia, bueno al menos ahora ya no le arrojaba lo primero que sus manos alcanzaban, y es que desde hacía dos semanas el albino iba todas las noches a cenar con ellos; al principio les pareció un poco extraño a su padre y hermana, pero después de saber que él era un "pretendiente" de Karin lo habían casi automáticamente aceptado en la familia. Y claro ella se sentía el fondo del infierno al tener que soportarlo. Vale, era quien le había dicho que tendría que esforzarse para estar cerca de ella nuevamente, pero no contaba con que escalara los obstáculos que le había puesto, mas por defenderse así misma de otra herida por parte de él que por realmente ponerle trabas, habiéndolos pasado con chocante facilidad.

Quiso irse, como ya lo había hecho en tres ocasiones anteriormente, sin embargo la mirada de reprimenda de su hermana la hizo aguantarse en su sitio hasta que fue una hora "razonable" para que el albino se fuera. La obligaron a acompañarlo hasta la verja. Se cruzo de brazos y desvió la azabache mirada.

—Que te vaya bien-gruñó.

—En realidad esperas que me atropelle un auto ¿no?

—No tan fuerte como para matarte, pero si.

—Que tierna-rodó los ojos con ironía.

—Karin vas a dejar de venir?-cuestionó molesta.

—Me pregunto cuándo-soltó, ella chistó la lengua -. Karin…

—¿Qué quie…?-abrió los ojos como un par de platos al sentir los labios del ojiturquesa sobre los suyos. La beso pausadamente, no tan feroz como las veces pasadas, ella no pudo siquiera replicar o rehusarse ante aquel caliente y dulce gesto.

—Hay algo que quiero pedirte- exclamó al separarse y poner una distancia lo bastante prudente entre ambos.

—¿Qué te mande al infierno? No necesitas pedirlo lo hare gratis-amenazó enrojecida. El peliblanco quiso reír ante la violenta reacción, pero dado que aun no lo golpeaba se abstuvo de hacerlo. Su relación había mejorado lo suficiente como para evitar saltarle encima y sacarle los ojos, sin embargó aun no lo aceptaba por completo.

—Eso quisieras, pero no. Es otra cosa-se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la miró como solo él sabía hacerlo.

—¿Qué es? Dilo o te pateo el culo.

—Pasado mañana, hay una cena-comenzó y Karin presintió que ese favor no le agradaría.

—Y…

—Y como es organizada en honor a la revista en que trabajo, tengo que ir, pero el dueño y los inversionistas quieren conocer al rostro de la última portada-explicó.

—¿Y por qué carajo me interesa eso?

—No creo que seas estúpida para no saber que esa eres tu-replicó.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Quiero que vengas-evadió la asesina mirada de la morena.

—Vete al demonio-jactó dando la media vuelta para meterse.

—Karin-llamó.

—No, es una cena de gala ¿verdad?-el asintió-. Estas imbécil si crees que me pondré un estúpido vestido o algo parecido para eso. ¿Cómo carajos crees que lo voy a hacer? La ultima vez casi me parto la madre con esos estúpidos tacones que me hiciste poner.

—Pero…

—Ya dije que no, ahora vete cabeza de nieve.

—Bueno, quizás es mejor así-murmuró para sí mismo. Si alguno de esos sujetos veía a la morena, podrían intentar algo con ella y Karin solo era de él.

—¿Huh?

—Nada olvídalo, hasta el lunes-se despidió, la pelinegra lo miró irse con extrañeza, pensó que sería más insistente, tal vez realmente no quería llevarla y la agencia le había dicho que la invitara. Espera ¿Había dicho hasta el lunes? Eso quería decir que no lo vería en 2 días ¿cierto? Se sintió inexplicablemente molesta.

—Bah, que me importa-se mosqueó por lo que sentía.

—Moo, que seca Karin-chan- dijo Yuzu desde la ventana de la cocina, Karin abrió los ojos y se exaltó.

—¡Yuzu!

—Tan solo deberías decirle la verdad-infló las mejillas.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Que lo amas. Soy tu hermana, sé cuando amas a alguien y cuando no-se recargó en el marco de la ventana.

—¡No es cierto!

—Tu orgullo no te va a llevar a nada. Ah sí, tienes una llamada.

—¿Quién es?

—Yukio-kun.

* * *

Respiró hondo y rogó al cielo por paciencia, si creía que Toshiro era una espina en el culo, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna era una más molesta. El rubio de ojos esmeraldas era algo parecido a un mejor amigo, aunque también lo podía calificar como su peor enemigo. Indefinida y extraña era la relación que ambos mantenían desde el instituto.

—Así que, ¿Para qué mierda me llamaste Yukio?-inquirió poniendo los brazos en jarra y mirando al susodicho jugando con su PSP, un habito que mantenía desde sus años escolares y que la morena consideraba enfermizo.

—Vendrás conmigo a eso-apuntó una pequeña tarjeta en el escritorio. La pelinegra la miró y leyó rápidamente las palabras formales para invitar al mayor inversionista de una revista cuyo nombre conocía my bien para su desagrado.

—Jodeté, claro que no. Ya lo rechacé a él no te diré a ti que si-gruñó.

—No me importa a quien rechazaste, pero iras conmigo-declaró seguro, Karin lo miró mal.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque si no lo haces, todos verán esto. No creo que quieras que sepan ese secretillo tuyo-sonrió alzando una foto donde Karin vestía una pijama de Chappy y cargaba un muñeco del mismo y sonreía mientras lo abrazaba, tendría unos 16 en esa foto, aunque aún conservaba esas cosas, Karin abrió los ojos y se atragantó.

—¿De dónde la…?

—Nunca olvidare que rompiste mi consola-respondió simple, la morena bufó.

—Bien. Iré contigo.

—Es bueno negociar contigo Karin-se escucho la melodía de victoria del aparato. La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

—Pero quema esa estúpida foto.

—¿Por qué debería? Es tu forma más linda-se burló.

—No tientes tu suerte idiota-apretó los puños para contenerse.

—Bien, como sea. Ven aquí el domingo temprano.

—¿Por qué?

—No creo que tengas algún sentido de feminidad en esa cabeza tuya-habló mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia ella, analizándola con la mirada.

—Bien, ya sé que no soy como una chica no me lo tienes que recordar cabrón-escupió molesta.

—Hmm, talla 1, pecho 88, cintura 61, caderas 87. No estás tan mal, pero esa ropa….-comentó, Karin se apartó y lo miró con cara asesina.

—Hijo de p**a, no lo digas tan calmado pervertido-ordenó roja -. ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Una fuente muy confiable-aseguró.

—Depravado.

—¿Sabes porque te escogí a ti?

—¿Por qué me quieres joder?

—No pero si. Realmente me sorprendí cuando vi esa portada-apuntó un cuadro que estaba empotrado en una pared adyacente. La pelinegra dejó de respirar.

—¿Por qué tienes esa monstruosidad en tu pared?-dijo con voz amortiguada.

—Bueno…-comenzó al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón y ponía otro nivel en su juego-. Pensé que sería interesante ver tu cara cuando lo vieras.

—Degenerado.

—Ya deja de insultarme Karin, creo que también te tendré que enseñar cómo hablar-musitó.

—Descuida, solo insulto a los imbéciles como tú. Me comportare frente a personas que no conozco-sacudió una mano.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que no es así.

—Déjame en paz cara de emo-rodó los ojos.

—Va a ser un duro trabajo-suspiró mirándola.

* * *

El domingo llegó más rápido de lo esperado, había pasado todo el sábado pensando en una buena excusa para zafarse de todo aquello, era muy estúpido inventarse una enfermedad o algún trabajo extra de la universidad, pero no quería tener nada que ver con las cosas femeninas y bonitas, hubiera sido mejor que el estúpido de Yukio se lo pidiera a su hermana. Yuzu era más adecuada para esas cosas, ella convenía más si de palizas y partidos se trataban. Arrastró los pies como si se tratasen de un par de grilletes pesados que impedían su libre movimiento, no quería llegar, pero el deber podía más que ella. Ni bien entró a la casa cuando un par de brazos la sujetaron por los hombros, eran Dokugamine Riruka y una chica que no reconoció.

—¿Q-que es esto?-inquirió aturdida.

—Tenemos mucho trabajo contigo Karin. Así que afloja y copera-mandó la pelimagenta.

—¿Eh?

—Oh, Karin, buena suerte-deseó el rubio desde el comedor mientras leía el periódico y desayunaba avena.

—¿Llamaste a Riruka? ¿En serio? Quieres que te mate ¿No es así?-exclamó tratando de soltarse del agarre de ambas mujeres. Y es que la ojirubi, que también era su conocida, era una muy peligrosa modista. Tan solo bastaba recordar las veces que casi tuvo que imponerle una orden de alejamiento, por esa efusividad de tratar de volverla más femenina.

—Solo ella aceptaría semejante reto-contestó simple.

—¡Yukio!

—Suerte.

—¡Te castrare!-amenazó antes de que la encerraran en una habitación a punta de fuerza por amabas mujeres.

Fueron largas horas de tortura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y tragó de golpe lo que quedaba de la bebida. Ahora se sentía incomoda y fastidiada parada en medio de tanta gente que no conocía, bueno solo a un par. Aunque Yukio estaba quien sabe donde haciendo sabe dios que, solo le había dicho que no se metiera en problemas mientras no estaba, sospechó que la única razón para llevarla era pura arrogancia de él.

—Pensé que habías dicho que este tipo de cosas no lo harías-susurró la fría voz de Toshiro, podía ver que estaba molesto. El albino tomó junto con ella otra copa de alcohol, él a diferencia de ella se veía más acostumbrado a utilizar ropa de etiqueta.

—Sé lo que dije-gruñó de mal humor.

—¿Porque viniste con él?- preguntó con voz estoica, intentaba no perder su autocontrol aunque esto fuera casi imposible. Cuando vio a la morena llegar del brazo de Vorarlberna casi grita de los celos y enojo.

—Eso es muy mi asunto ¿No?

—¿Por qué me rechazaste a mi?

—¿Eso importa?-agregó sarcástica-. No recuerdo que fuésemos algo en específico, puedo hacer lo que me pegue la gana.

—¿Eres idiota? No contestes-pidió, ella lo miró mal-. ¿Por qué?

—¿En verdad querías que te acompañara? No insististe como cuando me pides una cita, ni te veías mal acompañado allá atrás-musitó arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Estas celosa?-sonrió con elegancia y la idea de aquello mejoró su humor.

—¿Qué? Bromeas cierto, tu eres quien esta celoso ¿No?

—Si-respondió mirándola fijamente, ella casi se atraganta con el champaña -. Estoy celoso, porque alguien más nota tu belleza, porque ese idiota es un peligro que te puede llevar lejos.

—¿Hablas de Yukio?-quiso reírse por eso -. Él es mi mejor amigo más bien dicho, mi enemigo-explicó.

—Pero no negaras que te gusta-aclaró él.

—Odio a los hombres, son unos animales. No veo porque alguien tan irritante como él me gustaría.

—A él le gustas-declaró convencido, había visto la mirada de ese rubio para con Karin y conocía muy bien ese brillo, era la luz que refleja cuán grande es ese "gustar" más comúnmente conocido como amor. La risa baja de la morena interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Apenas los soporto a ambos. Mi tolerancia no es tan grande como para volver a enamorarme de otro chico-pregonó agarrando su tercera copa.

—Claro que no. porque sigues enamorada de mí.

—Qué convencido estas-frunció el ceño y se tomó de golpe todo el alcohol.

—Terminaras ebria-la detuvo cuando se disponía tomar su cuarta copa, ella bufó y de igual forma la agarró.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí, en estos eventos todos terminan ebrios. Además no vengo contigo-sacudió la mano y Toshiro notó que la pelinegra comenzaba a arrastrar las silabas. Al parecer no tenía mucho aguante para la bebida.

—Por eso mismo estoy preocupado-murmuró, vio como Karin caminaba con cierta inestabilidad hacia la barra donde servían bebidas más fuertes. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos y dejó caer sus pies en el aire.

—Un whisky por favor-ordenó al bartender. Esa cosilla amarilla comenzaba a parecerle poca cosa. Sintió como el peliblanco se sentaba en el banco contiguo.

—Eso es un poco fuerte, Karin no creo que deberías seguir tomando-aconsejó, la morena lo volteo a ver con una mueca fastidiada.

—Metete en tus asuntos cabeza de nieve-ladró y sostuvo con fuerza el vaso donde el hombre le había traído su pedido.

—No.

—¿Por qué carajos no me dejas en paz?-indagó perdiendo la educación que según Yukio debía tener en aquel lugar.

—Por que te quiero-dijo sin un pelo en la lengua.

—Bah, eres un mentiroso de mierda-susurró. Terminó el vaso y pidió otro más.

—No miento.

—Tú fuiste quien llevo todo a la reverenda mierda hace 7 años.

—Ya te dije que fue porque estaba nervioso. Nunca quise lastimarte.

—Pero lo hiciste-repuso agria.

—Lo siento.

—Tal vez estemos siendo… "amigos" ahora, sin embargo. Aun no confió en ti.

—Lo sé, un vodka por favor- si iba a escuchar a Karin era mejor que también se tomara algo.

—Además eres peligroso, siempre me besas sin permiso.

—Y siempre quieres matarme-rodó los ojos. Karin rió.

—Si bueno, creo que si te considero peligro es por algo ¿No?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Las viejas heridas no sana tan rápido.

Paso un rato, el cual no sabrían decir cuánto tiempo había durado exactamente, pero mientras él bebía su tercera copa, Karin ya llevaba la decima y se veía muy afectada.

—Estoy mareada-pronunció levantándose con torpeza.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al baño.

—Te acompaño-exclamó sin escuchar bien su respuesta, ella se giró y lo miró con ese sonrojo característico de la bebida fuertemente acentuado en sus mejillas.

—¡Claro que no, pervertido ¿Qué carajos piensas para ir al baño de mujeres?!-vociferó, pero la música era muy alta por lo que sonó de manera normal cuando el albino la escuchó -. Ya regreso.

—¿Baño?-observó aturdido a la tambaleante chica perderse entre la gente. Esperó su regreso tomando un trago mas, al menos si se mantenía junto a ella, menos eran las posibilidades de que estuviera con Yukio, ese chico jamás le había agradado y menos al ver la estrecha relación con su Karin.

Esperó pacientemente, pero cuando su reloj marco una hora desde su partida entonces se levantó dispuesto a buscarla, quien sabe a lo mejor la pelinegra se había quedado dormida en el baño de lo borracha que estaba. Al llegar una mujer estaba saliendo.

—Disculpa, ¿A dentro hay una chica de pelo negro?-cuestionó, la chica lo miró confundida.

—No había nadie en el servicio.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Ahí no había nadie.

—Ya veo-murmuró girándose, ¿Dónde rayos estaba la morena? Buscó por los alrededores sin ningún fruto. Pensó que podría haber regresado a la barra, pero no era así, la buscó por todos lados con creciente ansiedad ¿Dónde estaba?

—Oh, Hitsugaya ¿Dónde te habías metido?-gritó un Kyoraku borracho hasta la medula, el ojiturquesa se acercó.

—¿Has visto a Karin?

—¿Karin?... ¡Ah! Te refieres a esa morena despampanante que llego con Yukio-su lengua se trababa ligeramente -.Sí, la vi.

—¿Dónde fue?

—Se fue hace rato con Yukio. Menudo mocoso, es un suertudo-dijo.

—¿Se fueron?-estaba confundido y molesto.

—Sí, Ah, estoy tan celoso, se ve que va a disfrutar de un buen…-pero antes de que terminara su comentario un golpe lo calló, era una hermosa mujer de oscuros cabellos.

—Vorarlberna-san y Kurosaki-san se fueron a casa. Me los tope antes de irse, Kurosaki-san no se veía muy bien-explicó para preocupación del peliblanco.

—Ya veo.

—Que fría Nanao-chan, ellos se veían bastante acaramelados. Hasta me dieron ganes de…-otro golpe le cerró la boca antes de que continuara con esas lascivas ideas que no hacían más que ponerle los nervios de punta al albino y el enfado a todo lo quedaba a Nanao Ise.

—Cállese por favor- exigió viendo la extraña mirada del fotógrafo estrella.

—¿Huh? ¿Te pasa algo Hitsugaya?

—No es nada. Me largo a casa, adiós-se fue rápidamente de ahí.

Llamó un taxi, puesto que podría ser arrestado si manejaba en su estado aunque aun tuviera consciencia, pero considerando lo furioso que se sentía quien sabe que estupidez podría hacer. ¿Cómo se había descuidado tanto? Karin se había largado con ese imbécil y él ni enterado, la única amalgama para la incertidumbre que tenia sobro las cosas que ellos podrían estar haciendo, era sino la agresividad de la chica. Quien estaba seguro aun borracha daría una buena paliza al rubio si se intentaba sobrepasar. Pero ¿Y si no? sacudió la cabeza no quería pensar en eso, de solo hacerlo la sangre le hervía como fuego. Pagó el taxi y entro al edificio donde estaba su departamento, subió al elevador y marco el piso 10. Por algún motivo se sintió más frio que el hielo y solo como estrella muerta al entrar en su vacía casa; ni bien se quito la ropa y se metió directamente en la cama, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y pensamientos oscuros y que le causaban dolor sucintándose en ella. ¿Y si Karin y Yukio hacían…?

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y el sol que entraba con intensidad por la ventana se los lastimo sin piedad alguna. Se movió bruscamente para jalar las cobijas y cubrirse aun mas, notando un maldito dolor que le punzaba la cabeza horrorosamente, se hizo un ovillo para ver si la jaqueca desaparecía, sintió que algo se movía a su costado pero le resto importancia. Estaba segura que jamás querria vovler a tomar licor en su vida.

—Maldita sea, que alguien apague el jodido sol-se quejó con voz pastosa.

—Al fin despiertas Karin-pronunció una voz que conocía bastante bien.

—Cállate Yukio me duelen los oídos-ordenó.

—Eso lo dice quien usa mi brazo como almohada.

—¡¿Yukio?!-gritó alzándose de su sitio con rapidez, demasiada diría ella que termino con arcadas en el estomago, un agudo dolor insoportable y el trasero en el suelo.

—Buenos días-saludó el ojiverde. La morena lo miró incrédula, ¿Por qué estaba Yukio ahí? ¿Más bien porque estaba en un cuarto que no era el suyo? ¿O mejor, porque ya no traía ese estúpido tubo? Las respuestas estaban muy mezcladas en su cabeza como para poder descifrarlas.

—¿Qué me hiciste degenerado?-soltó de pronto hecha una furia -. ¡¿Me violaste?! ¡Si lo hiciste dile adiós a tus pelotas cabrón hijo de p**a!-estaba histérica.

—No hice tal cosa-se defendió saliendo de la cama. Para alivio de la pelinegra aun vestido -. No recuerdas que fuiste tu quien me llamó ayer durante la fiesta porque se te subieron las copas.

—¿Eh? Yo…solo recuerdo que empecé a vomitar en el baño y eso es todo lo que recuerdo-susurró apesadumbrada.

—Sí y me llamaste, cuando llegué estabas hecha un desastre, luego cuando dije que te llevaría a casa casi me ahorcas y luego te soltaste diciendo que Yuzu estaría llorando y que tu padre te mandaría a casa de tu hermano y al final cuando te traje a aquí me obligaste quedarme en la cama porque mi brazo te parecía muy cómodo- explicó acercándose a una cómoda para sacar ropa.

—¿Quién…me cambio?-preguntó viendo la ropa que ella traía el día de ayer antes de la "trasformación"

—La ama de llaves y tendré que pagarle un bono extra por cambiar a una borracha, gracias-agregó resentido-. Ten, necesitas un baño.

—Ah, gracias y lo siento.

—Descuida, ya me lo pagaras después-sonrió causándole un escalofrió.

—S-si.

—Ya sabes dónde está el baño, apúrate que yo también me voy a bañar.

—Si-se encaminó al cuarto en el que el día de ayer Riruka la había torturado. Tenía una rara sensación.

Se baño rápidamente y se puso las ropas que Yukio le había dado, ropa que según él era vieja pero nunca había usado por alguna razón. Aun se sentía mal por la resaca, vio que el reloj marcaba las 12 del medio día se alarmó, puesto que no sabía si su hermana tenía idea de donde estaba.

—¿Y mi teléfono?-inquirió buscándolo por la sala.

—Se descargo ayer ¿Por qué?-Yukio se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera, ella lo miró desde la planta baja.

—Tengo que llamar a Yuzu.

—La llamé anoche, dijo que estaba bien.

—Ah, ok. Yukio, ¿tienes pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? la mía esta matándome.

—Supongo que sí-comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

—¿Donde?

—En…-fue interrumpido por el timbre ambos se miraron dudosos, luego la kurosaki fue a abrir.

Negro contra turquesa, sorpresa contra incredulidad, confusión contra enojo. Toshiro estaba delante de ella con un aura de miedo. El peliblanco miró a Karin ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Pero su respuesta no fue muy agradable al ver al rubio detrás de la morena terminando de bajar las escaleras, se fijó mas en Karin notó que ella no llevaba ropa que le perteneciera ¿Cómo sabia? Conocía todo lo que ella usaba y camiseta de marca europea no era parte de su guardarropa.

—Toshiro…-ni bien dijo el nombre del albino, cuando el susodicho ya se encontraba apartándola de la entrada y ingresando a grandes y fuertes zancadas en el lobby de la casa. Sus ojos furibundos miraron con ganas de matar a Yukio, quien lo miraba un poco sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa H…?-su pregunta quedó en el aire cuando el ojiturquesa lo tomó por el cuello con rudeza y levantó una mano hacia él en son de amenaza.

—¡¿La tocaste?!-exigió saber. La ira circulaba por su sangre y el aire era pesado, la tensión podía cortarse con las uñas.

—¡Hey! T-Toshiro-replicó Karin acercándose.

—¿Por qué debería importarte? No es tu problema si hago algo con ella al fin de cuentas.

—Maldito-gruñó como una bestia enojada.

—Karin no es nada tuyo.

—Es la mujer que amo, ¡No te atrevas a decir que no es nada mío imbécil de mierda!-gritó lanzándole un golpe que nunca recibió, pues la morena le había sostenido el puño con fuerza.

—No seas precipitado idiota. No es lo que parece-su voz tembló por algún motivo.

—Entonces ¿Qué es? Quiero que me lo digas, porque lo que yo veo es…-aflojó el agarre de Yukio y lo dejo libre, Karin aun sostenía su mano -. Doloroso.

—Hablemos afuera, estás muy alterado. Lo siento Yukio, gracias- hizo una reverencia y remolcó al inestable albino.

—En verdad, son unos tontos-musitó el rubio desviando la mirada, tenía una ligera sensación de derrota.

* * *

La morena arrastró a Toshiro lejos de la casa de su amigo, tan lejos que no sabía dónde estaba, pero eso poco le importaba.

—¿Ustedes…?

—No, no hicimos nada, no pienses ni por un instante que lo hicimos-aseguró interrumpiendo su pregunta, el ojiturquesa la observó un poco aliviado.

—¿Por qué estabas con él?

—Aparentemente me sentí mal en el baño.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-refutó.

—Porque… porque no hay nadie más que deba cuidarte. No sabes lo desesperado que me sentí al no encontrarte-relató-. Te busque por todas parte, pero nunca apareciste, luego Nanao y Kyoraku me dijeron que te habías ido con él, pensé lo peor-confesó.

—Lo noté. En cualquier caso, no debería importarte.

—Eres cruel Karin.

—Debo serlo-se dio media vuelta para no darle la cara -. No quiero que me lastimes otra vez.

—Sé que te lastime, pero eso fue hace mucho. Pensé que con saber que te amo me creerías, pero no aun ahora sigues sin creerme-susurró -. Dime, ¿Qué hago? Ya no sé que otra cosa intentar para que veas que es real, que estoy arrepentido de lo que hice. Que estoy dispuesto a amarte 100 veces más de lo que una persona es capaz.

—Tu boca se llena de mentiras, para idiota.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca me crees?-cuestionó dando un paso hacia ella.

—No es que no te crea, al contrario. Yo te creo… te creo, pero es aterrador, cada vez recuerdo lo de hace 7 años, ese dolor, nunca lo entenderías-aseguró girándose y clavando una agridulce mirada en él.

—Lo sé, pero tu tampoco entenderías el terror y ansiedad que sentí cuando te vi en la casa de él. Estoy cansado Karin… esto parece un circulo sin fin, nos estamos haciendo daño cada vez mas-su voz se oyó extraña, cerró en tres pasos la distancia entre ambos.

—Tienes razón cabeza de nieve.

—Es simple la solución, solo…-alzó una mano y vaciló, vaciló como si fuera la primera vez que la tocaría -. Solo dime si me quieres, es solo Si o No.

—Yo…-sus ojos se miraron fijamente en una conexión inquebrantable, donde no había ni tiempo ni lugar, solo ellos.

—_Tu orgullo no te va a llevar a nada-_las palabras de Yuzu resonaron en sus oídos, su orgullo era quien la hacia dudar, siempre. Decidió mientras veía esa sincera mirada en los ojos del peliblanco, que por una vez mandaría a la mierda su orgullo.

—Karin.

—Yo te amo- sintió como si le quitaran un peso de encima, sonrió -. Te amo.

—Te amo cabezota.

Cuando menos lo pensó él ya se apoderaba de sus labios, en un beso como ninguno, dulce, feroz, pasional, un beso donde demostraba todo lo que sentía por ella y lo que ella sentía por él, porque por primera vez había sido correspondido. Se besaron por un largo rato, pequeños y largos besos pausados para demostrar ese amor entre ambos, ni siquiera querían respirar pero debían hacerlo.

—Karin…-llamó.

—¿Hmm?

—Tienes prohibido volver a quedarte en cualquier casa que no sea la tuya o la mía-declaró.

—¿Eh? Bromeas ¿cierto?

—No, si no fuera por Yuzu-san, no querria ni que fueras a tu casa.

—Posesivo pervertido.

—Te lo advierto, han sido 7 años sin ti. No serás capaz de vivir sin mi cuando acabe contigo-aseguró seductoramente dándole un pequeño mordisco en el cuello haciéndola sonrojar furiosamente.

—¡Idiota!-reclamó.

—Hablo en serio.

—Solo… sé amable-pidió avergonzada, él rió.

—Está bien. Lo seré…- depositó otro beso en sus labios luego la haló para llevarla consigo.

Porque Karin aun no se había dado cuenta, pero el olor de ese maldito rubio la impregnaba, se lo borraría, borraría cada rastro de esencia de él y cualquier otro que se acercara a ella. Porque Karin solo le pertenecía a él, porque al fin le había ganado a su peor enemigo, el orgullo de la morena.

La amaría tanto que ella lloraría, eso era una promesa.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ufff, al fin acabe esto chic s son las 2:02am no e pegado ojo en 16 horas, pero que tiene, todo sea por el Hitsukarin XD**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Siento los errores de ortografía y si hubo Occ disculpen.**

**Por cierto, recientemente me di cuenta que hay dos lectores de japon O.o Wow enserio? Mis escritos llegan hasta haya? Gracias por leerme chic s igual a los demás países, me encanta saber eso.**

**Bueno sin más me despido.**

**Deje Reviews.**

**Akari Fuera**

**Yanne!**


End file.
